Baby Don't Cut
by Lexnai
Summary: Story based on the song 'Baby Don't Cut' by B-MIKE. ICHIRUKI (A/N first time trying a one-shot based on a song. Forgive me if it's bad) ONE-SHOT


**Well, this story is gonna be about the song** '**Baby Don't Cut' by B-MIKE.**

**I picked Ichiruki for this song and fanfic because well,  
I always wanted to make a fanfiction about them but I never knew what kind of plot I should make. So they would be DEFINITELY AU and OCC in this story because neither of them would cut or stuff like that.**

**It is a really sad song but if you could see through all the tears, it is kind of a meaningful song. You should listen to it sometime.**

**I'm still working on the Epilogue for Corpse Party so I made this for you guys first. Hope ya'll don't mind?**

**DISCLAIMER: 'Baby Don't cut' belongs to B-MIKE and ICHIRUKI both of them belongs to Kubo even though he didn't make it( Ichiruki) happen... yet.**

**Song Lyrics are in **_italics_

**3rd person story telling is in **regular

* * *

Rukia sighed as she saw her orange-haired boyfriend go nuts on his Nintendo.(**A/N I know it doesn't fit but bear with me LOL)**

_She's only 17 her whole life's ahead of her_

She fingered with the hem of her long wool sweater and pulled at her shorts. Even though it was the mid-summer, she had a reason why she never wore T-shirts. She wanted to tell him about how she never ever wanted to go back to school and how she hated that she didn't have any classes with him.

_She hate school because the people they discredit her_

"Why do people hate me?" She asked herself but didn't know she said that out-loud. Ichigo, her boyfriend, immediately shut his Nintendo and whipped his body towards his girlfriend who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her head was staring down at the ground while her legs swung back and forth. Her delicate hands gripped the covers so hard enough that her knuckle turned white.

"Baby . . . they don't hate you. You're just ... special. Days will become brighter someday, I promise" He said. Ichigo saw the pills that were sitting on the desktop and they haunted him. A few days ago, his own girlfriend tried to take her life away with those pills.

_Her boyfriend tries to show her that's not how it seems,  
but everyday she just gets lower with her self esteem.  
_

_He tries to tell her every night will have a brighter day,  
__she even tried to over dose and take her life away._

Rukia felt hopeless as she pulled up her legs and softly lied down on her bed with a soft thump. Ichigo placed his hand beside her head and slowly climbed up the bed as he attempted to cuddle with her in bed. His warm lips touched her neck but she softly pushed his face away from her as she faced away from him. He sighed; everyday she kept rejecting his touch.

_He tries to hold her close but with every touch she still resists_

As she was about to pull away, her long sleeves sightly pulled from her creamy white wrist and his eyes widen at the scars that were buried deep within her wrist. He sat up suddenly as he pulled her up with him and she turns around with wide eyes that held a spark of fear. He noticed she was wincing as he gripped her wrist with a strong hold. He apologized before gently tugging the sleeve down her wrist and saw the scars more clearly, as some was still looking fresh.

_She's feeling numb, he starts to beg and plead and ask her why._

"I just feel like I have control of the pain I feel inside this way." Rukia softly answered to Ichigo's pleads.

_He's asking her how long it's been since you've felt this way._

_Because you got me and I'm feeling so damn helpless._

"It's not your fault so don't be like that. I guess I just needed better luck" She replied to his cries again.

_Then he screams at her and tells her "Baby never cut!"_

_Nobody seems to get you, you think you're on your own,  
Well listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone._

_So baby don't cut, baby don't cut,_

_You can do ANYTHING, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
_

_You may just feel the bade your holding is your only friend._

_But baby don't cut, baby don't cut._

_You can do ANYTHING, just promise baby you won't cut._

The next day, Rukia felt better than the day before. She even cracked a couple smiles as she walked through the corridor. Some of the people who make fun of her started to whisper and hiss. But she ignored them and walked quickly to her first period.

_But all that seemed to end she dropped her book as she went into class._

Every student seemed to point and laugh as her books reached the ground. She couldn't take this anymore she sent her love a text:

_It said "I love you with my body, soul and heart to death_

Ichigo thought nothing about it as he replied to her with a smile and continued to joke around with his friends.

_He thought nothing typed "I love you" then he sent it._

_By death he didn't know that she had literally just meant it._

Rukia felt her tears that welled up in her eyes fall as she saw his reply. She kissed her phone that still showed her boy's reply and ducked the next class.

_She ducked the next class ran straight into the bathroom._

'_I won't break my promise with Ichigo that soon'_ Rukia thought as she wiped her tears and started to make the bathtub fill with water.

_1 cut... 2 cuts ... 3 cuts... 4  
The blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor._

Ichigo felt a feeling on his stomach that he hated. He decided to ditch class and followed it as he ran down the streets to Rukia's house.

_The front door was open, he heard the water running_

He ran towards the bathroom and his heart just started gunning.

_Nobody seems to get you, you think you're on your own,  
Well listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone._

_So baby don't cut, baby don't cut,_

_You can do ANYTHING, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
_

_You may just feel the bade your holding is your only friend._

_But baby don't cut, baby don't cut._

_You can do ANYTHING, just promise baby you won't cut._

Ichigo put her arm around his shoulder as he tried to lean her back up he yelled, "Rukia! Stay with me!".

_Yelling out her name as he lays her beside the bathtub._

He felt his whole world just got hit from an avalanche as he picked her up and and ran out of the house,

_Screaming out so heavily, "somebody call an ambulance!"_

He felt mad and angry like someone led her on to this. He stared at her, horrified, as he saw her eyeballs rolling and her body and herself rolling out of consciousness.

_Thinking to himself "Why the hell didn't she just stop at will"_

The tears kept on rolling down as the ambulance took them to the hospital. He saw the Paramedics rush her in and the doctors called emergency. She lost a lot of blood, the place looked like a murder scene. Ichigo sat down on the chair, covering his face with his hands.

_An hour later, the doc walks in with a sour face._

"How is she?" Ichigo asked, his eyes longing for some good news. The doctor bent his head down and said, "Excuse me for the words that I'm about to say."

_"I'm sorry for your loss." the boy just starts collapsing._

_His own world, his own GIRL just took a crashing._

'_It's all my fault ... I should of stopped her and kept an eye on her but I let it up._' He thought as he banged the floor with his fist as the doctor closed his eyes and left Ichigo alone for his weeping.

_"But baby... I thought you promised you would never cut."_

_Nobody seems to get you, you think you're on your own,  
Well listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone._

_So baby don't cut, baby don't cut,_

_You can do ANYTHING, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
_

_You may just feel the bade your holding is your only friend._

_But baby don't cut, baby don't cut._

_You can do ANYTHING, just promise baby you won't cut._

* * *

**That must be... the most depressing thing I ever made. Well, sorta made. B-MIKE should take the credit actually lol**


End file.
